Ash's Proposal
by Maddy1014
Summary: Ash wants to Propose to Mary-Lynette and has just fingured out the most romantic, perfect way to ask his star gazer for her hand in Marraige. Ash needs lots of help from the Daybreakers to plan this. Will they help him?


**Disclaimer I love the night world series but the wonderful L. J. Smith owns them not me. **

Mary-Lynnette was on her way home from a mission with Rashel now being a fully trained agent of circle daybreak she pulled her share by going on missions like everyone else. Life couldn't be better for her. She had everything amazing friends, supportive family and a loving soulmate who she would be seeing very soon.

Ash was nervous he wanted no needed this night to be perfect. He had gone through everything in his mind made sure everyone knew what to do. He had never worked so hard on anything in his life. He remembered the day he figured out the perfect plan like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_Ash had been pacing in his room for 4 hours and was starting to wear the carpet thin when the idea finally hit him like a lightning bolt. He figured out the perfect way to propose to the love of his life the only problem was he needed a lot of help. Before he knew what was happening he legs were taking him to Thea's room. Eric answered and said that Thea was downstairs teaching a class with Blaise. Perfect Ash thought I can talk to all of them at once. _

_He went down to the teaching room and sure enough Thea was there with her class. When he walked in all the witches turn to him, "Thea can I have a word with you." Normally Thea would tell him to wait but she saw how anxious Ash looked and came right over. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Is Mare ok?" "What? Oh yes Mare's fine I have something to ask you though." Ash replied. _

_Thea nodded so he went on. "I want to propose to Mary-Lynnette," Thea gasped but Ash continued, "and I figured out the perfect way to but I need your help and possibly all the witches you can find." Thea looked a little shocked but told Ash to continue. After Ash had told Thea his idea she had tears in her eyes. "Ash that is the sweetest thing anyone could ever do for Mary-Lynnette of course I'll help but your right when you said we will need a lot of witches. _

_After much begging, pleasing, crying and negotiating Thea's whole class including Blaise agreed to help Ash. _

This is it Ash thought all of the preparing comes down to this night. The timing was perfect Mare had been on a mission for the past week and during that time everything was set up all he needed was for Mare to arrive. Right on cue Mare and Rashel walked through the door yelling, "We're home."

Ash ran down the stairs at Vampire speed and took his loving soulmate into his arms. "I missed you so much," Ash said. "I missed you more," Mare said teasingly giving him a light kiss. "I have something planned for tonight as a welcome home. Are you up for it?"

Ash was freaking out on the inside. What if she was tired and wanted to stay in tonight? What if the report to Theory took too long? Before he could start hyperventilating his soulmate replied "As long as I'm with you," and they kissed passionately. Ash immediately calmed down and melted into the kiss until a voice that sounded suspiciously like his best friend yelled, "Get a room."

Ash picked up his soulmate and went to their room. He laid them on the bed and stared into his beautiful soulmates eyes. "Where are we going tonight, should I dress up?" She asked. "No we're just going for a picnic under the stars." He smiled loving the way her eyes shone at the mention of stars.

Mary-Lynnette was getting changed in the bathroom and Ash was sweating buckets triple checking he had the ring and praying that things would go right. Mary-Lynnette walked out of the bathroom in a simple pair jean shorts and a white blouse but he couldn't help but stare at her beauty and wonder how a guy like him could be so lucky as to deserve her time of day. Ash grabbed her hand and kissed it then held it in his own as they walked to the clearing where the magic would happen. Literally.

They got to the clearing and watched the sun set and the stars come out. Ash brought some food knowing Mare would be hungry after her mission. Everything was set all Ash had to do was give Thea the signal. Mare was gazing at the stars when he pulled her down on top of him so she was now facing him.

"You know I love you right?" he asked "You know I love you to she replied." He grinned and kissed her. The pink hazed surrounded them like a blanket keeping 2 kids warm and in a sense it was. They were warm in each other's arms. They staid like that for a while and then Ash pulled apart and looked up, show time. He turned to Mare and said, "Mare you're the star expert but I think they've changed." She looked confused and rolled off Ash to stand up.

Ash got up as well. "I think it says something." Mare said. "Let's read it together," Ash said smiling because this was the moment he's been waiting for. They read the stars together "WILL YOU MARRY-" Mare-Lynette gasped but Ash continued now down on one knee with the ring, "ME MARY-LYNNETTE?"

She looked down at him with tears streaming down her face but Ash was ok with it because he knew they were tears of happiness. She kept looking from Ash to the question in the stars and back again. She nodded and said, "Yes Ash I will marry you." He slipped on the diamond ring and stood up as she jumped into his arms.

He just held her as she kept saying things like, "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I love you so much. This is the happiest moment in my life. You are the best soulmate in the world." Then she pulled back slightly and looked into my ever changing eyes and said, "You have changes so much; I don't know what I did without you but I promise now that I've found my perfect half I will never let you go." She kissed him with so much, love, passion, happiness, pride and commitment Ash thought he would faint. The pink hazed returned but it was brighter almost shinning around them and Ash knew there bond was stronger than it had ever been. _I love you! _Mare thought to him. _I love you more! _He thought back.

The moment was perfect for Mary-Lynnette she had her perfectly, romantic, blonde ever changing eyed soulmate in her arms kissing her under the stars she loves so much and she thought life couldn't get better well leave it up to her soulmate to give her an endless supply of pure happiness.

**Please review this is my first Fanfic and I would like some feedback! **


End file.
